Akahane Ruby
Red |japanese=Hirano Aya |items=Color Commune |weapon=Rouge Crystal |lappearance = The Final 22 |title = Little Red Riding Hoodhttp://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SkPC33 |parent = Akahane Ayane Akahane Daisuke |siblings = Akahane Robin |occupation = Student |affiliation = Sky Pretty Cure Feather Bell Restaurant}} Akahane Ruby is one of the main protagonists of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Ruby is a young and energetic girl. She is very athletic and a good team player. She is a hard working girl, who can also be very lazy. Her laziness is usually shown when it comes to school work that has nothing to do with sport or helping at her parents’ restaurant. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. She represents the red color. History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name:' Ruby Akahane *'Japanese:' 赤羽ルビー *'Birthday:' July 21st *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Height:' 157 cm *'Weight:' 58 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Never give up! *'Habit(s):' Ruby tends to be late, thought that's not really a habit *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Tamagoyaki, or "normal" Omlettes **'Color:' Deep Red, Black **'Music:' non specific, must sound good Fears *When Ruby was younger, she was afraid of fire. *As a teenager, she lost her fear of fire but is still afraid of snakes. Dreams *At the end of the first season, Ruby hasn't thought about her future dreams. *Though she tries to avoid it, she loves working at the Feather Bell Restaurant. *In the later seasons, she decides to take it over one day. Skills |-|Sport= *Ruby is really good in most types of sport. *She is a pretty fast runner and a good stamina. *She's the captain of the Nijiiro Private Middle School's basketball team. *Ruby is a very passionate basketball player. |-|Studying= *Ruby has probably no skills at studying. *She just not just bad in school, she also has big problems with foreign languages. *She can hardly speak nor understand other languages but is impressed every time someone can speak them well. |-|Other= *Ruby is really good at cooking. *She works hard everytime and on everything she's doing. *She is good at convincing others on something. *Has the perfect personality for a leader. Physical Information Appearance Ruby has dark red hair, that slightly reaches to her shoulders, having them styled in side-swept bangs. She mostly keeps them opened, but sometimes ties them to pig tails. She's mostly wearing them tied to pig tails during her basektball practice or during matches. Ruby's eyes are red colored. She has fair to slightly tanned skin. With a height of 1,57 m (5″2), Ruby is the second shortest of the group, being slightly taller than Diamond. As of the third season, Ruby's hair have grown much compared to the past. She now wears them tied into a low side ponytail, over her left shoulder. Clothing Style Ruby wears whatever she likes to wear. She tends to stick to pants, shirts and jackets/vests, rather than wearing dresses and skirts like other girls. Her clothing style could be described as sporty. She usually wears sneakers and is hardly seen wearing any other types of shoes. Beside her sporty nature, Ruby usually wears shirts with numbers, (English) words or modern patterns on it. It has been noted in the first episode, that Ruby hates to wear skirts. Casual In civilian, Ruby wears a dark red top with puffy sleeves with a slight V-neck. The top reaches to her hips and covers the first part of her pants. She wears grey pants of which she has rolled up the legs. The right one is rolled up to over her knee while the left one is rolled up till under her knee. She wears pale yellow socks and reddish pink sneakers. She has short, dark red hair and dark red eyes. During the winter months, she wears a black shirt with a white, long-sleeved top underneath and a pale red scarf over it. She wears greyish-blue skinny jeans and the same sneakers as always. Uniforms In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and its belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. When playing basketball, Ruby wears the Nijiiro team's basketball outfit. The outfit consists of a white top that has dark cyan sleeves with the players number on it, which is the number eight in Ruby's case. On the back stands the surname of the player as well as the number. The shorts of the outfit are dark blue and they have the kanji "虹色", meaning rainbow and also stands for the school's name, written on them in a green color. They are wearing blue and light green sneakers. Pretty Cure Special Clothes Movie Casual General Information Personality Ruby is a young and energetic girl. She is very athletic and a good team player. Currently, Ruby is the captain of her school’s basketball team. She has a strong will and always tries to do her best. She would never just drop something just she got bored by it or she doesn’t want to do anything anymore. She is a hard working girl, who can also be very lazy. Her laziness is usually shown when it comes to school work that has nothing to do with sport or helping at her parents’ restaurant. She usually gives her duties at the Feather Bell to her younger twin sister Robin. Adding to that, Ruby mixes up things which makes others think that has no idea what she’s actually doing. But that is not correct. Relationships Etymology - means "red", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Crimson and to her theme color. means "wing" or "feather", which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". - Simply means "ruby" from the name of the precious stone (which ultimately derives from Latin ruber "red"), which is the birthstone of July.http://www.behindthename.com/name/ruby Cure Crimson - Her Cure alias is from the name of the kind of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimson - Ruby's name in Alice's world. The name is playing with the Japanese word meaning dormouse and her real name. The dormouse is a character in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Nicknames Rubs - A name which FairySina thought up a while ago while drawing something. The name actually comes from Rubik's Cube, which she kept spelling "Rubi''x''" in her mind. So she switched the initials and it became Cubix Rube until it finally turned into Rubix Rub(e). That that's where the name Rub/Rubs comes from. Pretty Cure Cure Crimson is Ruby's alter ego. She holds the power of passion and controls fire. Cure Crimson is the Pretty Cure of the red rainbow and the partner of the guard of red color. Similar as Ruby, Crimson would never ever give up. Alone, Crimson can perform Red Burning and Red Strike and later Crystal Fire with her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Crimson is able to use the attack Burning Red Star. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Crimson introduces herself with "Die nie erlöschende Flamme der Leidenschaft! Cure Crimson!", which can be translated as "The never expiring flame of passion! Cure Crimson!". Weapons * - Cure Crimson's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Crimson’s primary “weapon” in Rainbow Star. Kuro Crimson Kuro Crimson is Ruby's alter ego when being corrupted by the black ball of darkness at the end of ''Sky Pretty Cure'' 33. She is manly controlled by Break, while fighting in this form. Power Up Forms is the power-up that Cure Crimson and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. is Cure Crimson's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks |-|Sky Pretty Cure= *'Red Burning' - is one of Cure Crimson's main attacks. *'Red Strike' -is one of Cure Crimson's main attacks. *'Crystal Fire' - Cure Crimson's upgrade finisher. To use this attack she needs her Rouge Crystal |-|~Rainbow Star~= *'Burning Red Star' - Cure Crimson's main finisher in the sequel. |-|Sub Attacks= Cure Crimson used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Crimson creates a little fire, froms it to a ball and throws it to the enemy. * - Cure Crimson concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Cure Crimson in the Sky Pretty Cure Series. First, Ruby activates her Commune by pressing the big heart button twice. Then she holds the Commune in front of her chest and the screen of it turns bright red. The light of the commune shines brightly. She closes her eyes and leans her head back. Then, a bright light covers her body and fire rises from to ground, growing around her body and stops just before the neck. As the flames have covered her body, the Commune disappears and she stretches her arms away from her body and starts spinning. As her right arm appears close to the camera, she spins slower. Then her arm warmer appears. The same goes with the left arm. She keeps spinning but gets slower. As her back is shown, her outfit starts to appear and is completely appeared when her tummy is shown. Then the camera zooms down to her legs where the flames start to fly way and reveal her boots. Then it zooms back to her head, during that, the carrying back of her commune appears. She then jumps through the remaining flames, which changes the length and color of her hair. While ‘flying’, she opens her eyes, which also have changed the color. She then lands and creates a flame in her hand while saying her speech before posing. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Ruby and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Music As a main character, Ruby's voice actor, Hirano Aya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *Little Red Star *Never give up! *Firefly ღ Akai *Natsu no Rose |-|Duets= *TWIN SISTER (Along with Oogame Asuka) *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with HIida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Sekai ni Nijiiro (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya, Ito Kanae) Quotes *"The red rainbow holds the powers of passion and fire. I will get the passionate colors back! My name is Cure Crimson!" - Ruby after transforming into Cure Crimson for the first time *"Rainbow Pretty Cure! Ready, fight!" - Cure Crimson in Holidays in Skyriver Trivia *Ruby's birthday falls on July 21st while her star sign is Cancer. *Ruby is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a restaurant. *She is the first Pretty Cure who has a twin sister. **She is followed by Ohana and Olina, the twin Cures of Hawaii. *She is the eight Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Cure Crimson is the third Cure who controls fire. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo) and Cure Sunny from Smile Pretty Cure, and followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Ruby is the first Cure who plays basketball. **Ruby is also the captain of Nijiiro Private Middle School's baketball team. *It is releaved that Ruby doesn't like wearing skirts or dresses. *In the early days of Sky Pretty Cure, Yousei A. Sina accidentally called her "Akane" instead of "Ruby". This might have been because her surname is similar written as Akane. *Ruby has some similarities with Natsuki Rin of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: **Both are the pretty cure of fire. **Both hold the power of passion. **Both Cures have red as their theme color. **Both are really good at sports. **Both have younger siblings. **Both of their names start with 'R'. **Both (have to) help out at their parent's store/restaurant. *Like Misumi Nagisa, Ruby never wears any hair ornaments. *Ruby shares her initials with Aoki Reika. *Ruby shares her given name with Kurosawa Ruby from Love Live! Sunshine!!. *Ruby shares her name with Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure's Ruby Style. *As of RELOADED, Ruby is the oldest existing lead Cure in the whole series. Then, she is 16, while other leaders are always between 12 and 15. *Ruby's struggle with Kuro Crimson, is somehow similar to Setsuna's struggle with her actions after she transformed into Cure Passion. *Ruby sung some phrases in the song Happiness 幸せ Shiawase. Gallery Links *''Akahane Ruby / Tenaka Ruby'' *''Akahane Ruby / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters